


Tsukki's Broken Disk

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :33, Cringe, Feel Free to Give Advice, Fluffy, M/M, Old Writing, or yanno just insult me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: RAREPAIR. I ship most anything, guys, but I'm only on Season Two, Ep. 6 and I dont plan on catching up soon. Thank Tumblr for today's RAREPAIR. Tsukki is pissed at Bokuto. Soggy waffles are involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Your characters in this story are:
> 
> 1- A person whose personality is similar to that of a stray cat.
> 
> 2- Another person whose personality is more like that of a house cat.
> 
> Write until you finish a scene where they make up after a spat. Start with: "We get along for long stretches and then..."
> 
> Pairing: BokuTsukki

  _Tsukishima_  
  
  
We get along for long stretches and then...

 

"But Tsukki!" Bokuto whined.

"But what?" I snarked.

He stopped. A soft "Nothing." was mumbled.

 

I went into our room and gathered his pillows and blankets, putting them on the living room couch.

"You're sleeping out here." He nodded sadly.

 

I didn't feel a twinge of guilt or forgiveness. He had broken my director's cut of Jurassic Park disc.

 

I started to walk away. "Wait!"

I turned on my heel and glared at him. "What?"

"Tsukki, I'm sorry."

"No." 

 

I turned back towards the room, but he spun me back around, pressing his lips against mine.

"I'll get you a new one."

I scoffed. "Good luck trying. It's rare."

 

I pushed him away and went to bed.

 

Later that night, Bokuto tried to sneak back into the room and sleep with me. Luckily, I am a light sleeper.

 

"Koutarou. What do you want?" I huffed.

"Goodnight kiss." 

"Too bad. You don't get one. Goodbye."

"Tsukki..." He whined.

"What?"

"Goodnight kiss."

"NO." I said sternly.

 

"I'm not leaving."

"I'll make you leave then."

"No. I refuse to leave without a goodnight kiss."

"Don't make me move your stuff out on the porch. You're lucky you got the couch." I threatened.

"Tsukki..." He whined again.

 

I got up to try to move him out of the room, but he wouldn't budge.

"Fine." I kissed his cheek. 

"Now, get out."

 

He shook his head. "Do it right."

"Out!" I yelled.

He whimpered and got out. "I love you."

It was left unanswered.

 

The next morning, I woke up to a wonderful, familiar scent coming from the kitchen. I followed it outside.

A plate sat there with my favorite diner waffles, paired with a milkshake. A note sat next to the plate. 

It read:  _Look at the coffee table._

I walked over to the couch, next to coffee table, where the big goof slept. 

It was a new copy. Director's cut. I opened it. Signed by Steven Spielberg. Better than my old one.

 

I sighed and set it down. I looked at Koutarou, who was sleeping peacefully and laid next to him on the couch.

He woke up and saw me. Bokuto grinned his big goofy grin. 

 

I sighed. "I forgive you." I kissed him. 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too."

 

"Are the waffles soggy?"

"Not at all."

 

That was a total lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please teach me to English because I can't English right now.
> 
> Someone also please help me right on the fics, because I don't know how to fix and so some are from the tenth, and I'm very confused.
> 
> I hope you today's rendition of my rare pair, because they cute. I hope that's the ship name, because I suck at remembering ship names.


End file.
